There are numerous considerations involved in the design of tiltrotor aircraft and other aircraft, including size, weight, power efficiency, fuel efficiency, noise, vibration, structural loads, and so forth. In many cases, however, it may be challenging to improve certain aspects of an aircraft without disrupting other aspects. For example, design for an aircraft propulsion system can implicate numerous performance considerations and is often an extremely challenging aspect of aircraft design.